


Not Meant For The Classroom

by crimson_wake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang teases Blake while they're in a lecture and they continue afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meant For The Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Request Fics at kat-writes-weird-things.tumblr.com

Yang yawned somewhat loudly as she eyes the professor who was going on about a boring lecture for what seemed like forever. Was there even a point to all of this? Probably, but it was taking far longer than necessary. Looking to her left, she saw Blake listening intently and she pouted slightly. Even when she was just staring at the professor, who just wouldn't shut up, she was as cute as ever. A smile curled onto her lips as she thought of an idea.

Slowly, Yang presses her hand against the girl's knee and slides it discreetly up her thigh. She can feel Blake jolt in surprise and then tense as she whips her head around to face the intruding hand. Yang says nothing as she not-so-discreetly whistles and pretends to listen to the lecture. The black cat bites her lip as she turns back to the lecture, not particularly paying attention now.

She gasps when she can feel Yang's hand prodding at her clothed slit. The blonde strokes her finger against her clit through her panties. Within moments, Blake is shaking and trying to keep her composure as she feels her panties become soaked. She bites her bottom lip as not to let out any moans that would certainly alert the class and not only expose them, but mortify her as well.

Hearing the professor begin to wrap up his long, redundant speech, Blake let out a soft wail that only she and Yang could hear. The blonde smirked as she continued to rub her clit in excruciatingly slow circles. Her hips slowly rocked against her hand in an attempt for more friction to which she happily gave. She couldn't wait until the two were back at their dorm and could go at it.

*

Yang presses Blake against her bed as she climbs on top of her and straddles her waist. The onyx haired girl watches the other's movements with fixated piercing flaxen eyes. The girl on top of her gives one of her typical charismatic grins as she cups her cheeks and presses her lips against the latter's. Blake parts her lips open and the other girl hums in approval as she slips her tongue between her soft lips. Yang runs a hand down her slim waist before trailing her fingers over the hem of her shirt. Blake giggles and allows her to slip her hand up her shirt; fondling her breast. Sitting up, the blonde pulls off her blouse and blazer and casually throws it to the side. Moving her arms behind her back, the cat unhooks her black lace bra and slowly takes it off to reveal her creamy white breasts. The corner of Yang's lips twitch slightly as she smirks, drinking in the sight behold.

"Hello girls," She greets and buries her face in between her chest, "You're as pink and perky as ever."

Blake giggles and runs a hand through the girl's wavy, blonde hair. Yang kisses her left breast and sucks at it lightly, leaving a lightly colored bruise as she tugs at her hardened nipple. The Faunus gasps and bites her lower lip as she trails her hands down the other's back and begins lifting up her shirt. Yang grins and sits up, lifting up her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side along with Blake's.

Bending back down, Yang trails her tongue across the black cat's neck before nipping and suckling at it teasingly. Slowly, she trails her lips down her chest and abdomen and nips at her skin when she's met the material of her plaid skirt. Blake lifts her legs up to give her easier access to pulling off the school's standard issued skirt. Yang also tosses these to the side, creating a pile of clothes on the floor. She nestled between the Faunus' legs as she spreads then wide apart, taking in the sight of her already slick heat. The blonde chuckles softly at this as she presses her hands against the other's thighs, massaging the soft skin as she feels her muscles relax against her touch.

Yang gave a slow lick against her heat. She could hear Blake's breathing hitch as her fingers begin to prod between her folds. Slipping two fingers into her core, the blonde begins setting a respectable pace that caused the other to writhe and moan against her touch. She flicks her tongue fervently across her clit and the black cat throws her head back and lets out a pleasured cry. She buries her delicate hands into Yang's golden locks, tugging at them lightly, urging her to pleasure her even further. The blonde hums at this and begins moving her digits in a scissor-like motion. Her free hand travels up Blake's naked body and she squeezes one of her breasts.

"Yang," She moans, her hips bucking against her pleasurable ministrations, "Th-That feels amazing..."

"You like that, pussy-cat?" She guffaws at her own crude pun. Blake would have groaned and rolled her eyes but the girl suddenly starting twisting and curling her fingers inside of her, rendering her relatively speechless. 

The Faunus' back arches off the bed as she could feel her abdomen tighten; her stomach flipping. She felt the familiar sensation coil within her as lust coursed through her veins. She wraps her legs around her head and Yang smiles as she darts her tongue inside of her core, twisting the muscle around, eliciting a whine from the cat. Blake's thighs tremble as she lets out a moan, an orgasm ripping through her body. Yang can feel her muscles clench and tighten and she licks hungrily at her fluids before pulling back with a satisfied smirk. She eyes the onyx haired girl relishing in the high of an intense orgasm before climbing back onto her.

She presses a kiss to her cheek, earning a smile from the latter, "You seemed to enjoy yourself."

"I did," She pants heavily, "Now, let me do you." She smirks before rolling Yang off of her and pinning her against the mattress. 

 


End file.
